Afterwards
by metsrock
Summary: What happened after the The Battle of Hogwarts? Read this story to find out. Sticks to all the canon that I have read in interviews, etc.
1. Chapter 1

-1 _"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Harry could not believe how true this was. His mind flashed back to all of the bad memories of his past. All of the previous year, getting the locket, the Ministry, the Sorcerer's Stone, the Triwizard Tournament, the dementor attacks, his whole life at the Dursley's, the Quidditch World Cup, the Chamber of Secrets. It was all so much. Just thinking about it made him even more tired. He walked up to the Gryffindor dormitories without even waiting for Ron or Hermione. To tell the truth, he didn't want to talk to anyone at that point. When Harry reached the portrait if the fat lady, he remembered he didn't have the password. "No matter, my dear boy, for you are the destroyer of evil!"

Harry could tell she was drunk, but he didn't say anything. When he walked through the portrait hole, he looked around to see who was there, too, but he didn't see anyone. _They must be in the Great Hall or something, _he thought. Harry saw some destruction to the common room and felt a pang of guilt. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. When he reached the dormitory at the very top of the boys' side, he opened the door and was relieved to see that it looked like it did last time he was in it, though it seemed happier. Harry trudged over to his bed and then took off his shoes and robes. He had just enough strength to pull the covers over his body.

When Harry woke up there was another occupant in his bed with red hair. She was already awake. Whether she got up early and joined him in bed and never slept or if she joined him as soon as she came in the room, Harry did not know. He just knew that both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" asked Ginny.

"How long were you there?" responded Harry.

"I've been here since I walked in, which was at about 5:00," she answered.

"What time is it now?" Harry asked. He pointed his newly repaired wand at his watch. "_Reparo. _2:37! Why'd you let me sleep that long?"

"Trust me, Harry, you need it. You should go take a shower. You're a mess."

When Harry stood up he felt pain he didn't have the night before. He was surprised he even made it to the shower. When he was in it, he ran the water extra hot. It felt good against the fresh bruises and cuts. He looked towards the drain and saw with slight horror a lot of blood, dirt, and ash. Harry couldn't remember the last time he took a shower. All he knew was it was months. When he got out of the shower, he realized he didn't bring any clothes with him. He swore under his breath and opened up the door to see if anyone was out there. He was relieved to see that everyone left. He walked out of the bathroom and went over to his bed. Harry didn't have any clothes with him. _What did you learn magic for, you prat, _Harry thought to himself. He grabbed the clothes he wore the previous day and cast a few spells until they were as good as new. He had just pulled up his underwear the door opened to reveal a paranoid looking Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Sorry about the last chapter being so small. I know I said I would update this story the day after I published it, but I had a science project to do and I'm back in school now.This one much longer, though. I had the smallest of writers' blocks, and that seemed like an okay place to stop. So here you go, Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **Anyone who thinks I own these characters needs help. JKR does not need to write _fan_fiction. She can just write Harry Potter 8(which she should totally do).

"Is there something going on with Ron and Her-" Ginny started, but then she saw Harry. She was quiet for a few seconds, but then she burst into laughter. "Nice, Harry!" she managed to get out.

Harry, on the other hand, did not think it was so funny. He had turned a shade of red that would've made Ron proud while he bunched up his clothes and rushed to the bathroom. When he came back out, Ginny was still there. When she saw him she started to smile and got an airy look on her face, as if she were about to start laughing. She pushed that urge away, though, and beckoned Harry over. "Nice of you to put on some clothes," she said jokingly.

"You've stopped laughing, have you?" muttered Harry spitefully.

"Oh, come off it, Harry. It's not as if I won't be seeing you in less." Harry looked a bit taken aback at this. "Now really, how can you be all so gobsmacked at that? You know it's true. Anyway, just be happy it wasn't Mum or Hermione or someone like that. Now sit down, already." He sat down next to Ginny saw all the damage the battle had done to her for the first time. Not just marks on her body, but he could tell she was on the verge of becoming an emotional wreck. Harry couldn't blame her. She had lost one of her favorite brothers and she had liked Tonks very much. He could also see that she was holding tears back. "Are you okay Har-" Ginny tried to say, but she couldn't finish because Harry pulled her into a lying position and was hugging her tightly. "You shouldn't hold in tears, Gin. It's not good."

"What are you talking about?" she inquired. Her voice cracked ever so slightly when she said it. "You just lost 3 important people in your life," said Harry. "Let the tears out."

Ginny couldn't keep them in any longer. She broke down and Harry could feel he shirt moisten. She cried for about fifteen minutes. Neither of them said much except for the words of comfort Harry whispered into her ear. When she finally stopped crying Harry said, "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny replied. The next thing Harry knew Ginny was on top of him, kissing him tenderly. But after a few seconds, the kiss grew more and more heated. Ginny's tongue was at Harry's lips, not even waiting for him to open up. She thrust it into his mouth and began massaging his tongue with hers. Their hands were starting to roam each others bodies.

Meanwhile…

"Why are you so mad? You knew I would have to go some time or another!" exclaimed Hermione. She was talking about going to Australia to get her parents. Ron was not taking this news as well as she had hoped. "We just got together and you're leaving already! How exactly do think I should be taking this!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, it's not like I'm not coming back! And it's only for 10 days. Come on, let's see Harry's reaction." They were right outside the dormitory they were all sleeping in. she opened the door and saw Ginny and Harry in a heated snogging session. She slammed the door, hoping to give them the message, and kissed Ron just like she did the night before. He was confused because they were just fighting, but he was happy nonetheless. When they broke apart Ron said, "What was that for?"

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss you?" asked Hermione as she opened the door. She was relieved to see that Harry and Ginny had gotten the message. Ron didn't seem to think that anything went down. He sat on the bed he had owned for the last 6 years next to Hermione. Harry could tell they had just been fighting because Ron had a certain look about him. "Harry, as you know, my parents are still in Australia. I was thinking of going to get them as soon as we head back to the Burrow. What do you think?" Hermione asked him. Harry knew his answer already. "No," he said bluntly. When he saw her taken aback expression, he continued. "I mean not as soon as we head back to the Burrow. You need rest, Hermione. You've had as much trouble as I had this past year. Wait a week and then go to find them. I'm sure they can stay another week or so in Australia. It's not that bad there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, now that that's settled, what do you plan on doing from now on?" Hermione inquired. "No, no, no. We're not done here!" Ron said. "I just told you exactly what Harry just said! But you just said 'No Ron, I've got to get them as soon as we get to the Burrow!' Is there a reason you're listening to him and not me?!"

Harry and Ginny did not want to listen to them bicker at each other. "So it's I'm right about them being together?" Ginny sighed. "Yup. Hermione ran and snogged him right in the middle of the battle," Harry said with a smile. He then remembered what happened not long after that. He could feel his face fall. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing," Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. What's bothering you?" She gave him a look that resembled Mrs. Weasley in an uncanny way, and Harry knew he had no choice but to answer. "I was just thinking about how Fred and Lupin and Tonks all died on my account. If I was just a bit quicker, I could've saved them."

"Harry, you know full well that that's not true! Everyone that fought knew the risks," said Ginny.

"But it is true, Ginny. If I didn't pull them into this, they would still be alive." Ginny was starting to get frustrated with Harry. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Tonks and Lupin and Fred and everyone else that died would still be in the war if you had nothing to do with them. Understand?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," grumbled Harry. He still thought it was his fault, but what Ginny said made him feel a little bit better. Ginny knew he didn't really believe her, but this was the best she could get out of him, so she settled for it. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get down to the Great Hall."

"I wonder where Mum and Dad are. They said they ate earlier," Ginny said looking around. "Oh, well." The two walked down to the Great Hall, and during their journey they saw a lot of destruction that was done to the castle. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He put what Ginny said into his mind but it did not all. When they got down to the Great Hall, there wasn't any food. "Come on, Ginny, let's see if there's anyone in the kitchens," Harry said.

"You know where they are? I thought George and Fred and I were the only ones who knew where they were," Ginny said.

"No, they told Ron, Hermione and I in fourth year," Harry replied. When they got down to the fruit portrait, there was a giant hole in it. "_Reparo. _There," said Harry. He raised his arm and started to tickle the painting. It opened and as soon as they walked in Harry was surrounded by a bunch of small, odd looking bodies. He was so overwhelmed by this greeting that he didn't notice the giant plaque in front of him right away. When he saw it, he could feel his eyes starting to burn with tears. Dobby the house elf was staring at him with those big tennis ball eyes. It was a talking plaque, so Dobby was able to say, "Harry Potter has done it! Harry Potter has beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Congratulations, sir!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Dobby. If you hadn't saved my life, Voldemort would still be alive," Harry said. Tears were falling down his face now. He felt that Dobby's death was also his fault. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it, and they ate a nice, filling breakfast, something that Harry hadn't had for about 10 months.

I was thinking of an episode of Eveybody Loves Raymond when I wrote that partb where Hermione listens to Harry when Ron said the exact same thing. Poor Amy(Burone)...


	3. A Talk

I'm starting to get stuck so please give some suggestions. I'll take constructive criticism as well. This chapter is extremely short because of the dreaded writers' block. I NEED SUGGESTIONS! HELP, HELP, HELP! So here you go, Chapter 3!

When Harry and Ginny walked out of the kitchen, it was oddly quiet. The silence was almost eerie. Harry didn't like it. They walked into Entrance Hall they realized why it was so quiet. There wasn't a single soul in sight. Harry had never seen Entrance Hall empty. It was an odd sight for him. "I thought for sure Ron and Hermione would be down here," Ginny said. "I wonder where they've gotten to."

"I'm not too sure we'll want to know," Harry replied. He felt this weird feeling in his stomach. It seemed oddly familiar, and then Harry realized that it was the feeling of fullness. It had been so long since he had had a proper meal. "So what do you want to do? That's funny. For the past 3 years I've always known what I was going to do next, and now I have no clue."

"It is, isn't it? How does it feel? How does it feel to finally be free?" Ginny asked. She had a strange look on her face. She seemed to be anxious , and Harry said, "I dunno. I haven't really thought about. The whole idea hasn't sunk in yet. It's weird though, knowing that we're all safe know." His answer was completely truthful. Harry hadn't been expecting a question like that from anyone, let alone from Ginny. They kept walking and didn't say much until they reached the Gryffindor common room.


	4. A Cry

Author's Notes: Even with some help, I am still suffering from a writers' block. Please help me. I'm desperate.

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room and saw a sea of red. The whole Weasley family, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, was gathered around the fireplace. The portrait made a thud when it closed that made Mrs. Weasley look up. "Oh, Harry, dear. Ginny. We've been wondering where you two have been." She had a glint in her eye, as if she was suspicious, but it went as quickly as it had come. "We're flooing back to the Burrow. Arthur and Hermione have already left. Come on, you two can be next." Mrs. Weasley beckoned Harry and Ginny over. Harry hadn't been able to get a real good look at any of the Weasley's except Ron and Ginny since the previous night. He didn't want to see anything close to this sight ever again. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were red and puffy. Bill and Charlie had vacant expressions on their faces. Fleur was leaning on Bill's shoulder, silently weeping. George wasn't as bad as Harry had thought. He had a depressed yet buoyant expression. Percy, to Harry's surprise, looked the worse. Harry thought it was probably guilt for leaving his family for 2 years and not being back in time to spend more time with Fred. They only reconciled for about a minute when a Death Eater shot the Killing Curse. Images of Fred's staring eyes and pale skin made Harry shiver as he took some Floo Powder from Mrs. Weasley. "The Burrow!" Harry yelled into the fire. He felt that familiar spinning sensation and then was thrown out of the fireplace into welcoming home. Harry noted the change in both appearance and atmosphere. The Burrow was much brighter and warmer now, similar to how it was just before Harry's second and fourth years.

Harry walked through the house feeling an emotion he hadn't felt since the day Dumbledore died­­­­­­­¾ _happy_. He could smell a scent of food and suddenly realized that he was extremely hungry. Harry didn't want to burden Mrs. Weasley anymore than he thought he had, so he just continued roaming. He came across the Weasley clock and noticed 2 changes. One was he and Hermione were added. He felt happy that the Weasley's thought of them as family so much that they added them to their clock. The other change was Fred's hand was missing. Harry wondered if that's what happened when a member of the family died. He dismissed that thought because he didn't want to think about Fred being dead. Harry kept walking and stopped at Ginny's room. He knew she wouldn't be in there because he had flooed before her, but he thought he should talk to Hermione. He pushed open the door and saw Hermione lying on the guest bed staring at the ceiling. "Where are the others?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight. Harry thought about how it was odd that nobody had arrived since he came. "You don't think something happened to them?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. I was just wondering." She beckoned him over to the bed, and when he sat down, she gave him a hug. "Thank you," she said, still holding him.

"What are you thanking me for?" Hermione looked at him as if he were outlandish. "Are you daft?!" Hermione half yelled at Harry. "You saved the Wizarding world. It'd be a crime to not thank you." She eyed Harry with the smallest amount of apprehension. "Harry, what bothering you?" This caught Harry by surprise. The truth was there was too much bothering him that he didn't think he would be able to tell Hermione everything in one lifetime. He didn't want her to worry, though, so he just said, "Everything's fine. I've never felt happier, actually." He put on a false smile, but Hermione didn't buy a single bit of what he just told her. "Don't lie to me, Harry. I've known you too long for you to be able to lie to me. Now tell what's wrong." Harry couldn't keep it in any longer. He sat there, crying on Hermione's shoulders for how long he did not know. He did know that the door opened multiple times and Hermione always sent them away. Harry was starting to get drowsy. Just before he fell asleep, the door opened one last time. He expected Hermione to shoo them away, too, but she waved them over. Harry couldn't stay awake long enough to see who it was, but he had a pretty good idea of who it was.


	5. Dinner

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am slowly emerging from my writers' block, but I want you people to tell me want you want to read about. I like to satisfy the public… sometimes.

When Harry woke up, he saw a girl with red hair walking around the room. She seemed to be looking for something. Harry stood, walked over to her, and hugged her. She jumped when he did, but she quickly turned around and returned the hug. "Harry, I didn't know you woke up," Ginny said.

"I just did. You looking for something?" Harry asked. "Yeah. I can't find my wand."

"How do you lose your wand?" Ginny glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Careful now. I, unlike you, can do magic. I can confund you if I want. Or, if you're nice to me, I can summon it for you. But punching seem very nice, now does it?" Harry was glad to see Ginny was getting annoyed. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to smile, but she wouldn't allow herself to that. "And what can I do to be nice to you?" Ginny looked at him innocently, but Harry would never believe she was innocent. "Oh, I have an idea," he said as he kissed her. She pulled him down onto the bed with her without their lips parting. Harry's hands stayed on Ginny's back and in her hair, but hands were roaming his body and rubbing his chest. Harry was quite enjoying this, especially when her hands went to the fly of his pants, but he knew what he had to do. He broke the kiss and said, "You're an eager one aren't you. Well you're too young and neither of us are in any condition to do anything." Harry laughed when he saw Ginny look a tiny bit sad. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun with each other," he said as he very, very slowly pulled her hand from his fly and up his chest. He knew how agonizing this was for her, and to tell the truth, it painful for him, too. But he knew teasing her would be more fun than playing Quidditch. "Here's you're wand by the way." He reached behind her pillow and gave her her wand. Ginny was glaring at him. When reached the door, he turned around and winked at her, which made her squint her eyes. He walked up to Ron's room and pushed the door open. He looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked at the watch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him for his seventeenth birthday and saw that it was 6:00 PM. _Mrs. Weasley probably made dinner already_, Harry thought. He turned around and walked down to the kitchen. When he reached the first floor, he ran into Ginny walking out of her room. "Hello, Ginny. Excuse me for a minute, but my crotch is itching." It didn't itch, and both Harry and Ginny knew this, especially when starting rubbing his private area instead of scratching it. "I have my wand back, you know, and if you've forgotten, I specialize in the Bat-Bogey Hex," Ginny threatened. "Yeah, but you're not seventeen until August. You can't use magic yet," Harry replied.

"You really think that'll stop me?" Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Ooh, I like an outlaw." Ginny kicked him with her knee in his groin, where it lingered for a bit. Harry noticed it and raised his eyebrows. "You're taking part now, are you? Well you're no match for me." He pinned her against the wall and was about to grind her leg, but Hermione came up the stairs just then. "What are you two doing?" she asked. She was eyeing them with suspicion. "Nothing," Harry said with a wink at Ginny. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to get you two. Dinner's ready." The three of them walked down towards the back door. "We're eating outside tonight. Mrs. Weasley thinks it'd be good to get some fresh air." When they reached the table, there were a lot more people than Harry had expected. Kingsley was talking to Mr. Weasley, Xenophillius Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks were talking about Teddy, Luna was talking to Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were gabbing on and on, George seemed to be comforting Percy, McGonagall and Hagrid were engaged in a conversation, and Harry could hear Bill and Charlie talking about Quidditch. Harry sat down in between Ron and Ginny, while Hermione sat down on the other side of Ron. When they sat down, Mr. Weasley stood and cleared his throat. "I think it's only appropriate that we toast all those who died." He raised his glass, as did everyone else at the table. "To the deceased. May you rest in peace," Mr. Weasley said. "To the deceased," everyone echoed. They drank, and Harry felt that feeling he got whenever he drank firewhiskey. When Mr. Weasley sat down, Harry asked, "Do you have any idea when the funerals will be?"

"Well, we we're thinking about having a ceremony at Hogwarts, and then having individual funerals whenever the family wants," Mr. Weasley replied. He had a pained expression on his face. Harry could understand this, for he lost many people in the battle. Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, and Luna to see what they were talking about. "Well, I'm going back to school. When I graduate, I plan on doing something with magical creatures. I'd really enjoy being a naturalist," Luna said.

"If I'm allowed, I would like to go back to Hogwarts and get my N.E.W.T.s. What do you want to do, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron apparently wasn't expecting to be asked this, because he paused for about 10 seconds. "I've been thinking about helping George out with the shop. I might join the Auror Department with, though. You still want to be an Auror, right Harry?"

"Yeah. I think so. I don't think the Ministry will be such prats anymore," Harry said with a glance at Kingsley. They continued with their conversation until they began to get drowsy. After Luna and her father left, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went upstairs and went to sleep.


	6. Pants

Author's Notes: I think the writers' block has disappeared, but still give me ideas! I love feedback. I'll invite you to the penitence ball!;)

Harry was the first one down to breakfast the next morning, not including Mrs. Weasley, who was setting the table. "Oh, hello, Harry. You're up early."

"When I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep. I came down here to see if you wanted any help."

"Oh, no, Harry. You just relax. Heaven knows you've been through a lot this past year. Let me get you some breakfast, dear," she said and she ran off to the kitchen. Harry heard a creak on the stairs. He turned around and saw Ginny and Hermione coming down. Mrs. Weasley came back into the room with plates of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausage, and potatoes. When Ginny walked over, she reached for a piece of bacon and purposefully brushed her chest against Harry's face. She looked at him and gave him a radiant smile and a wink. Ron came down shortly after and grabbed the remnants of the food. "Ronald Weasley, you are not the only ones staying here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Who else is here?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pancake. "All of your brothers except Bill and your father!"

"Oh," Ron said. "I can make more food." Everyone at the table burst laughter. "What?" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "I think our family wants to live, Ron!" Ginny said through fits of laughter. Ron turned an extremely bright shade of red and stormed outside. Hermione got up and went after him. "Ginevra Weasley, why did say that?" Harry couldn't hear much else because he started up the stairs so he wouldn't be in the middle of their argument. Harry decided to take a shower to pass the time. When he got out, he magically dried and dressed himself. He walked out the bathroom and decided to head to Ginny's room. When he walked in, she grew a mischievous, even evil grin on her face. She stood up and grabbed her wand. "You're going to pay for that stunt you played last night, Potter."

"And what exactly are you going to do to me at the age of sixteen?" Harry asked her. "I can use magic whenever I want. In case you've forgotten, I live in a house full of magical people. The ministry can't tell who's doing the magic." Right after she finished talking, Harry disarmed her. "And in case you've forgotten, I am very good with disarming people."

"Give me my wand, Harry," Ginny said. "No," Harry replied. "Give it to me!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry was happy that she was getting mad. He always thought she was beautiful when she was mad. He was thinking about what he was risking by doing this, mainly being able to walk around without bogeys flying around his head. "You'll have to get it yourself," Harry said, and he stuck it down the front of his pants. Ginny gave him a murderous look. He didn't expect her to do any thing, so he grinned broadly. She caught him by surprise, though, when she stuck her hand down his pants. What surprised him more was what she was grabbing.

"What did you to the wand, Harry? I can't get it out," Ginny said. "Ginny. Gin. That- that's not-" he tried to say, but he was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley. When she saw what was going on, she was speechless. Ginny had lost all the color in her face. She didn't seem to be able to move, so Harry had to pull her arm from his pants himself. Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the room muttering something that sounded to Harry like "Too young…Completely inappropriate"

"That was embarrassing," Ginny said. "Why couldn't I get the wand out, Harry?"

"Because that wasn't the wand," Harry muttered. "What do you mean, that wasn't the wand? What else could it have be-" She stopped, realizing what it was she was grabbing. "Oh. I'm sorry, Harry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, it felt good. You have very soft hands, Ginny." He laughed when she turned red and scowled. "Here's you're wand." She took and said something about taking a bath. Harry walked up to Ron's room and laid down on his bed. He couldn't help but think of how it would be when Ginny was grabbing him on purpose. _She'll probably do it sometime soon. I hope_, Harry thought. He smiled to himself. He dozed off and woke up a half-hour later. When he woke up, he had to use the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, he saw out of the corner of his eye a short red head with long hair. He figured this was Ginny, so he walked in the bathroom without knocking. When he was washing his hands,he heard a splash from the bathtub. He looked over and saw in horror Ginny sitting in the tub, waving at him. "Gi- Ginny. Hi. Were you there the whole time?"

"No, Harry, I just landed in the bath tub a few seconds ago. You look nice," she said with a wink. Harry knew exactly what she meant. "You know, this isn't fair. You've seen me, and I haven't seen you. I the one who saved the Wizarding world. I should get a prize," Harry said.

"Harry, it's not my fault you're careless. Well, now I know something you don't." Harry thought for a minute and then came up with something good. "Well, at least I don't to be careful anymore. I can be free since you've seen me already. You, on the other hand, have to watch your, and my, every move. Have fun with that, Ginny." he walked out the door with a little bit of satisfaction. Ron saw Harry come out of the bathroom and walked over to him. "Uh, Harry, isn't Ginny in there taking a bath?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I saw something short with red hair walking across the hall, and I thought it was Ginny. Is Bill here, because the only thing I can think of is it was him on his knees?" he's question was answered when Bill came walking out of George's room, still on his knees. "Bill, why are you on your knees?" Harry asked him. "I've been playing hide and seek with Teddy and I feel it would be easier to be on my knees."

"Teddy's here?" Harry had been wanting to spend some time with his new godson. He had vowed to himself not to let Teddy grow up the way he had, although he didn't think Andromeda would let that happen. He went downstairs with Ron and sat down in the living room along with George, Percy, Mrs. Weasley , and Hermione. Harry was a little uneasy about seeing Mrs. Weasley after earlier's incident. He hoped she wouldn't want to talk to him, but his hopes were crushed when she stood up and said, "Harry, may I have a word with you?" Harry dreaded what was coming, but he knew that what happened was an accident. When they reached the laundry room, Harry started, "Mrs. Weasley, what happened earlier isn't what you thi-"

"Harry, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Harry was caught completely offgaurd at this. He had expected Mrs. Weasley to yell at him for being inappropriate with Ginny. "Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much. Well, I do plan on marrying her someday. I'm not sure when, though. Now, about what we were doing earlier. It wasn't what it looked like. I took her wand from her and put it in my pants. I didn't expect her to actually try and get it." Mrs. Weasley had a disapproving look on her face, but she said, "Just don't hurt her, Harry." Harry knew he would do anything to hurt her, but he wanted to get away from Mrs. Weasley as fast as possible, so he didn't say anymore. He saw that Bill hadn't found Teddy yet, so he walked up to Ginny's room. He thought it would be best to knock on the door first. He heard a quiet voice say, "Come in." Harry opened the door and sat on the bed next to Ginny. "Your mum and I just a little talk just now," Harry informed her. "She asked me what my intentions with you were."

"And what did you say?" Ginny asked. "I said I planned on abusing you, burying you alive, pouring acid on you, leaving you in the dirt, and marrying someone else," Harry said with a smirk. Ginny elbowed him and said, "What did you really say?"

"I said I plan on marrying you some day," Harry said simply. "And if I'm correct, the bride and groom have to kiss each other at the end of the ceremony. So I think," Harry straddled her when he said this, "we should get some practice."

"And what makes you think I want to marry you?" Ginny asked slyly. "Because you've seen my genitalia."

"I didn't know you knew such big words, Mr. Potter," Ginny said as she kissed him. They stayed glued together for a long while, but they were forced to break apart when Hermione walked in. "Can you two stay off each other for about 2 minutes, please."

"I think we can manage that, but we're not making any promises," Ginny said with a wink at Harry. "Very funny. Anyway, I've been thinking about when to get my parents. I'm thinking sometime next week. What do you think?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "Yeah, I think you should go on Friday. That way you'll have enough time to relax and prepare," Harry said. Ginny nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll go tell Ron. I'm going to be back in a few minutes so get your snogging done now."

"I think we should listen to Hermione," Ginny said, and she pulled Harry back on top her and kissed him for the next 5 minutes, occasionally stopping for air.


	7. At Night

-1 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am 99.9 sure I have emerged from my writers' block. I am going with the flow with this story. In other words, I am winging it. You guys can give me ideas and I'll fit them in. I am skilful like that. Or you can just tell me how I am the best writer you ever seen and I stood write my own book and I will make millions. I wouldn't listen to you though. I am going to a culinary school in Utah next year and I know I can't write that well. This is long author's note thing, isn't. Well it has one more sentence after this. Here's Chapter 7!!!

Harry couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his camp bed. He couldn't stay in bed. He was burning hot and was starting to sweat. He decided to go down to the kitchen and get some water. He grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. When he turned around, he saw Ginny staring at him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He knew why she was grinning at him. He was going to pay for putting her wand in his pants. Seconds later, she confirmed his thoughts when she said, "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Potter. My wand belongs in my hand, not down your trousers."

"And what do you plan on doing to me?" Harry asked. He had a hint of seductiveness in his voice, and Ginny noticed it. "What am I going to do to you?" Ginny repeated. "Oh, I don't know. Something along the lines of this." She took the glass of water Harry had in his hand, pulled the band of his pajamas forward, and dumped the water into them. Harry let out a yelp and grabbed his groin. "Harry, did you have an accident. Your pants are wet," Ginny said. She was laughing so hard her face was turning red. "You think that's funny, do you? Well what do you think of this?" Harry filled up the glass and threw it at Ginny's shirt. Since she was wearing a white shirt, Harry could see her bra. "It's a shame you're wearing a bra. Then we would be even." Harry thought Ginny was lunging at him to hit him, but she only pushed him into the laundry room onto a pile of clothes and starting kissing him. "It's a shame bad you're wearing your pajamas, I would be happy if you weren't," Ginny said. She started to play with the tie of his pajamas. Her hands were wandering downwards slightly. She wanted to make him pay for throwing water on her shirt. "This is my only pajama shirt. You will pay badly."

"Ginny, stop. We shouldn't be doing this." Harry was trying very hard to conceal his excitement. "I'm not stopping until I feel a bulge, Mr. Chosen One." She started to rub his privates. She could tell she was winning, but she couldn't feel results. She started to rub faster. "Stop, Ginny." Harry was starting to laugh now. "You're tickling me. You're not going to win. Tickling won't work. I'll laugh too much."

"Well, does this tickle?" Ginny said asked. She knew this would kill her inside, but she did it anyway. She stuck her hand down his pants. Harry yelped. "Your hands are wet and freezing." When she started to rub his groin without any fabric between their flesh, he could see an oddly shaped bulged in his pants. He wondered why it was odd looking, but then he remembered her hand was down his pants. "You whore," Harry said. He was grinning and his eyes were squinted. "Go to hell, Harry. You may want to do something about your friend here. Someone's coming." Ginny got up off him and walked back to her room. Harry looked out of the room and saw Hermione coming down the stairs. He got himself under control got off the pile of clothes. "Hi, Hermione. What're you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I'm thirsty. Should I ask you what you were doing down here with Ginny?" Hermione asked. "She was just being evil to me. I'm not sure you'll want to know how, though." Harry smiled when she gave him a repulsed look. "Yes, keep that to yourself, please."

"Well, I think I'm done here. G'night, Hermione." He planned on visiting Ginny on his way up while Hermione was out of the room. As if reading his mind, Hermione said, "I'll be back up there in about a half hour, so do whatever you want to do by then." Harry smiled to himself. Hermione was always more tolerant with his and Ginny's relationship than Ron was. _I guess that's how it is when you have a little sister_, Harry thought. When he arrived at Ginny's door, he didn't knock. He walked right in. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, though. No sooner had he lain on her bed did she walk in wearing one of his shirts. "I don't recall giving you permission to wear one of my shirts," Harry said. "Too bad. This is what you get for throwing water at my shirt."

"I thought you already paid me back downstairs." Ginny smirked at him. "I don't recall."

"It was something like this." He grabbed her hand before she could pull away and put to his crotch. He knew she had to use all of her self control not to pounce on him, and he was filled with satisfaction. He began to rub his groin with her hand, and then after a few seconds, he put her hand in his pants. She was glaring daggers at him, which made him laugh. He took her hand from his pants and walked over to the door. He stopped when he was in the doorway and started grinding the door. When Ginny started laughing, he said, "oh, you like that do you. I bet you're jealous this isn't you."

"Maybe I am."


	8. The Both of Us

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for what I think was a terrible ending to the last chapter. I didn't think this chapter would go with that without a pause, for lack of better word. It was also like 4:00 AM after I just got finished with my regents exams, so I wasn't thinking properly. I think this chapter is better, though. Easter break is coming next week so I will have a few chapters updated at once, I hope. Another long author's note thing, huh. I hope this doesn't become a habit. I hate habits.

**REFFRESHER: **He stopped when he was in the doorway and started grinding the door. When Ginny started laughing, he said, "Oh, you like that do you. I bet you're jealous this isn't you."

"Maybe I am."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh really." he walked over to her and lay down on top of her. He straddled her right leg and put his hands under her shirt. He lifted his pelvis and was about to grind her leg when he said in her ear, "I don't think so, Weasley." He got off and was heading to the door when Ginny said, "Stay with me tonight." Harry liked her idea very much, but he didn't think anyone would approve. Hermione was sleeping in here and he didn't think she would appreciate him sleeping in the same room as her. She had done enough of that the past year. "Sorry, Ginny, but I don't think anyone would be too happy if I did.

"Who gives a damn? I want you with me tonight. It's no longer an offer. It's an order. Now lay down." Ginny was ever so slightly hysterical when she said this. When Harry lay down, he said, "We're not going to get much sleep tonight, are we?"

"No, probably not." she said. When Hermione came up from the kitchen, she saw Harry in the room. They opened their mouths and were about to explain, but Hermione chimed in with a, "Don't worry. I'll just sleep with Ron tonight."

"That was easy," Ginny said after Hermione closed the door. Harry knew why she so easily gave in. "I don't think they're going to get much sleep, either, if they get any." They both laid back on the bed and didn't say anything for several minutes. "I'm still hot," Harry said. He hadn't meant to say this out loud. He had been thinking aloud. "What?" Ginny asked. She thought this was a random and unusual comment. "Nothing," Harry said. "I was just thinking out loud. That's why I came down earlier. I couldn't go to sleep."

"Me neither. I heard you walk down so I thought I would go down to join you." She had a mischievous glint in her eye that told Harry she didn't just go down to join him. "I'm sure that's the only reason you came down for me," Harry said sarcastically. "It was," Ginny said with a look mock distress on her face. "I came down because I love you."

"Mmm, hmm," Harry said. "When you said you were still hot, I thought you meant fetching. But I must say, I would agree." she flashed him a smile and said, "I tired. We should get some sleep." They gave each other a good night kiss that lasted longer than they had planned (about 2 minutes longer) and bid each other good night. "I guess we were wrong about not getting much sleep. We could still be right about Hermione and Ron, though," Ginny said.

When Mrs. Weasley went wake up her kids and their best friends, sights that she didn't know how to react to greeted her. Ron and Hermione were better than Harry and Ginny. At least they were in separate beds. This didn't mean that they weren't in the same bed at some point in the night. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were in the same bed. She thought she wouldn't say anything because they had their backs to each other. This continued throughout the most of the week, though, and every morning they were in a different position. The second morning Harry was facing Ginny with his arms around her. The third day, they were facing each other, and on the fourth day, Ginny had her legs wrapped around Harry's left leg. She made mental notes each day, and when she saw their current position, she knew she needed to talk to them.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry and Ginny knew immediately something was wrong. They could tell it was nothing serious, but it had something to do with them because Mrs. Weasley was staring at them as they walked in. "Harry, Ginny, may I have a word?"

"Um, sure mum. What about?" Ginny knew what it was about, and Mrs. Weasley knew she knew what it was about. "It's about you and Harry and your sleeping arrangements."

"Mrs. Weasley, we haven't been doing anything objectionable," Harry said. _That's a lie_, Harry thought. Mrs. Weasley had never(and Harry was glad she didn't) told him what her idea of objectionable was, but he figured sitting on someone's pelvis and bouncing on it while pretending to be happy about her pillow being fluffed perfectly would be in that area. "I'm sure you haven't, but I just want you to know I don't want any premarital sex going on."

Harry was rather sickened by this conversation. "I would never have sex under you roof."

"I'm glad you under- What does not having sex have to do with premarital sex?"

"I also wouldn't do anything with her until she's of age." Harry said. He was trying to get by by not saying he wanted to have sex with her. He was not going to promise no premarital sex, though, and he knew Ginny wouldn't let him. "That's no the point, de-"

"I'm glad we had this talk, Mrs. Weasley. Now Ginny knows my," he tried to find the word he was looking for, "schedule, for lack of a better word." Ginny was smiling at him. She knew what he was doing, and Mrs. Weasley did, too, so they high tailed it out and went to Ginny's room. "How could you lie like that? I'm pretty sure dry humping is objectionable, and that's basically what I was doing to you last night."

"When I said objectionable, I meant sex. I wasn't going to tell her what we've been doing."

"How're we going to get breakfast now? We can't face her again," Ginny said.

"Kreacher!" Harry called. The elf came as soon as his name was said. "Yes, Master Harry? What can I do for you?"

"Can you get Ginny and I some breakfast? We're starving and we don't want to go back downstairs." The elf bowed and said, "Of course, Master Harry. Kreacher will be right back." Harry and Ginny relaxed for about a half hour. When Kreacher came back, he had 2 plates of bacon, eggs, toast, ham, sausage, pancakes, and potatoes. It had only been 3 minutes and 19 seconds when they had a food fight. There was bacon and ham and pancake flying everywhere. If someone were to walk in any time during the fight, they would get ambushed with food, and if Ron and Hermione had known this, they probably wouldn't have went to talk to them. But alas, they didn't, and as soon as they walked in, Hermione had ham on her face and Ron had egg in his hair. "Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you two doing?"

"We're having a food fight, genius. Don't ask me why, I have no clue. So what do you want?" Ginny asked. "It's about the Australia trip," Hermione said. She and Ron walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down. "We've decided that we both will go."

"Okay," Harry said. Harry figured Hermione wasn't expecting to answer like this. She seemed to have rehearsed this conversation. "Did you tell Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione shook her. Harry figured they could practice their conversation with Mrs. Weasley with him, so he said, "Then I don't support your decision." Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he had some sort of unidentifiable disease. "Well why not? We're both of age, and I think we both deserve a vacation." Ron said. He looked offended that his best friend didn't agree with their decision. "Yeah, and we're only going to gone for the weekend," Hermione said. "We'll be fine. Whether you like it or not, we're both going."

"Now say everything that you said to Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He had no problem with them both going to Australia, but he thought they could've used some practice with what they were going to say. Harry knew for a fact that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't take this news easily. "What?" they asked in unison. "Say exactly what you just said to me to Mrs. Weasley. You didn't think I really think I didn't want you to go, did you?" they stared at him dumbstruck. After a few seconds they walked down the steps to the living room. "What kind of friend do they think I am?" Harry asked. "and why didn't you say anything when they were here?" Harry looked down and saw Ginny had fallen asleep. Harry wondered why this was because they had gotten 9 or 10 hours of sleep each night. Harry shrugged away the thought and laid down next to her and went back sleep.

In case you're wondering(which highly doubt you are), the food Kreacher made are the ingredients of the Lumberjack Slam at Denny's. That is my favorite breakfast there. What Harry and Ginny are doing is a rough description of life at my school. People, people, people. Why aren't you reviewing. I'll make brownies if you do. I like brownies. Tell me where_ you_ think I should go with this story. I will do my very, very, very, very best to fit it in. I am 99.9 sure you will see your idea in my story. I have a brief plot in my head for another story, but I haven't started to type it yet. I'm thinking of making this a story of the summer only. What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me. Ta Ta for now! JJJ


	9. Brownie Batter

Author's Notes: Thank you to Those who have reviewed. I am prepared to make as many brownie's as I have to. I love making(and eating) brownies. Anyway, I will not have a schedule for when I will update because I am just writing whenever I get an idea. Also, my other story is forming more into a substance than the shadow it was before(I like the Twilight Zone). I will start typing tomorrow!

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that the sky was blue. He looked at the watch the Weasley's gave him for his 17th birthday and was surprised that the time was 8:13. What surprised him even more was that Ginny wasn't with him. He got up and walked downstairs. When he reached the bottom step, he saw a flustered Hermione and Ron. He figured they had their talk with Mrs. Weasley. "So?" Harry said. He caught them by surprise and they both jumped. "She said yes," Hermione said.

"Then why does Ron look so flustered?" Harry asked. "Because I have to pack in one night," Ron said. "Isn't that what you always do?" Harry replied. Ron threw a pillow at him and said, "No. I usually have 2 or 3 extra days."

"Sure. What's with you, Hermione?" He sat down on the couch and stretched out his legs. He noticed Ginny wasn't with and wondered where she could be. He hadn't spoken to her for more than a few hours. After the past year, he didn't want to spend a lot of time not talking to her anymore. "I'm just nervous about my parents. I hope they're okay and I hope I don't mess up the charm." Harry doubted she would. Hermione was the smartest person besides Dumbledore he'd ever met. "Neither of you need to worry. Hermione, I know you won't mess up the spell, your too smart." She blushed when he said this. "And Ron, packing is something that can be done in an hour." 

"It's so much work, though," Ron whined. "Oh get over it," Hermione said as she took him by the hand and led him upstairs. "We'll be back as soon as we're done packing," she said to Harry over her shoulder. Harry relaxed for a moment, but then he became restless. He still hadn't gotten used to being able to just relax. He got up and walked up to Ron's room. He figured he could help them pack his stuff, but when he heard a muffled noise that didn't sound like packing, he walked back downstairs. He felt a grumble in his stomach and decide to get something to eat from the kitchen. He found Ginny in there making brownies. "Is there a reason you're making brownies, Gin?"

She looked up and said, "I got bored so I figured I would make brownies. I don't know why brownies. I guess because I like eating the mix." She shrugged. She put her fingers in the bowl and licked the mix off of them. She did this a few times until she saw Harry staring at her. "What?" she said. "Nothing," Harry responded. "I just think you're beautiful when you eat raw egg." He walked over and pinned her to the counter. He then stuck his finger in the batter and she licked it off. They did this for a few minutes and then Harry stuck the batter on his tongue instead of her mouth. She got what he was doing right away and she stuck her tongue onto his. When all the batter was off his tongue, she said, "You're a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"I sure am," Harry said with a grin. He took more batter and put all over his face. Ginny grinned back at him and started licking his face. He found that she was making return trips, mainly to his jaw line. Then she went down to his neck and behind his ear. When he groaned, she started to nibble his ear. "Ginny, stop it," he laughed. She didn't listen to him, but she did start to feel his chest. She put one of her hands in the bowl and then smeared batter all over his chest . "Oops. Look at that mess. Don't worry about it, Harry, I'll clean it up." And with that, she took off his shirt and pulled him up to her room.

Don't worry, guys. I will update either today or tomorrow. I'm not going to be able to do any typing on Wednesday, though, I've got my school play. I doing the spotlight. Review, review, review. I bake a wedding cake! ;) 

\/p


	10. Decision

I'm so, so sorry. I would have had this up earlier, but I had to go to my band teacher's wake and then I had my school show, so I've been a bit busy. But I'm back, and I have Easter break, so I'll be a bit faster with the updating. Here you go, Chapter 10!

When they reached Ginny's room, she pushed Harry onto the bed and started licking his chest. The sensation overwhelming. Harry wished that Ginny was 17 already, but the reality was she was only 16, and august wouldn't come for another 3 months. _Then again_, Harry thought, _there's nothing wrong with this. Nothing bad can happen._ So he left her to continue. "Ginny, what if someone sees us?" Harry asked her. "Nobody's going to walk in on us, Harry. Ron and Hermione are packing," Harry snorted at this, "Mum went to Diagon Alley, and Dad's at work. We're free to do what ever we want." She said the last sentence seductively. She straightened her body so that she was level to him. She started kissing his jaw line again, and Harry started to feel mad at himself for what he was about to do. "Ginny, we can't be doing this. I'm sorry, but you're too young." He got up and walked to the. He turned around and said, "I'm really sorry, Ginny. It just feels wrong." 

Harry felt terrible just leaving her there. He really wanted to do it, but didn't think it would be right to do it when she wasn't of age yet. It also felt wrong to do it under Mrs. Weasley's roof. That got him thinking. He hadn't thought about where he was going to live. Harry had been staying at the Burrow for the past week, and he knew he wouldn't be staying there for the rest of his life. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life. He figured he would have to take his N.E.W.T.s to get a decent job. He walked downstairs so he could talk to Mrs. Weasley. Harry thought it was safe to talk to her because she had the Australia trip on her mind and probably forgot about their conversation. He walked into the kitchen and found no one. Then he remembered Ginny said she went to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Ron and Hermione. He sat down on the couch and waited for Mrs. Weasley. He just barely sat down when there was a rapping at the window. He looked over and saw a tawny owl holding a letter. He walked over and let it in. it flew in immediately and landed on the mantel. As soon as Harry took the letter, the owl took off. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are willing to become an Auror. We would appreciate it if you accept our offer of becoming part of the Auror Department. Please respond by owl by _Friday, June 5th, 1998_. We look forward to having you as a part of the ministry and Auror department._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry could not believe what he was reading. He read it four more times and he still couldn't believe it. He thought he was going to have to redo his final year at Hogwarts and get his N.E.W.T.s to become an Auror. This crossed one thing off his list. Harry wondered why there was such a long period of time from when he received the letter and his responding deadline. He thought he should take advantage of the long period of time and talk to the others about it. He knew he would accept the offer no matter what, but he wanted to hear from the others. He was about to go tell Ginny when he heard someone walk through the front door. He looked over and saw Mrs. Weasley coming in with a large purple sack floating behind her. "Oh, hello, Harry, dear," she said brightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Would you like some help?" Harry asked. She shook her head and said, "No, it's quite alright. Just some supplies for Ron and Hermione. Do you know if they're done packing?" Harry shook his head. "I'll go up to help them, then." As she walked to the staircase, Harry said, "Wait. Mrs. Weasley, can I talk to you?" She looked surprised, but she came over and sat on the armchair. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

"No, I was just thinking about my plans for the future. You know, where to live, when to go there, and getting a job." Mrs. Weasley nodded and said, "Ah, yes, I was wondering when you would start thinking about that."

Harry continued. "I'm probably going to live at Grimmauld Place, but I'm going to have to clean it up first. I'm thinking about having Ron and Hermione stay there, too, if they want to." He didn't think it would be best to tell her he wanted Ginny there, too. He could wait until she got out of school.

"I think that would be wise. I wouldn't want to stay there on my own. You should probably start cleaning as soon as possible. The sooner the better." Harry nodded in agreement. "And I just got this from Kingsley," He said. He showed her the letter from Kingsley and she read it. Her eyes got wide with excitement. "That's wonderful, dear! Are you going to accept it?" Harry could tell she already knew the answer. It was written in her eyes. "Yeah. I just wanted to hear the others thoughts. Now I know I have your support. I was just about to tell Ginny when you came in."

"Why don't you go tell her now while I help Ron and Hermione pack?" They both walked up the stairs. When Harry reached Ginny's door, he said, "Mrs. Weasley, I'd knock if I were you." He didn't see her reaction because he walked into Ginny's room. She gave him the evil eye when he sat on her bed. "Oh come on, Gin, don't be like that," Harry pleaded. "you know you're too young."

"So?" Ginny snapped. "Forget it. What do you want?" He handed her the letter from Kingsley. When she finished it, she lost all of her anger towards Harry and hugged him. "Oh, Harry, that's great! You have to accept. I won't let do otherwise."

"Why would I turn down an offer like this? Your mum agrees with us," Harry said. "I didn't get to tell Ron or Hermione yet. I just told your mum and you. There's something else I want to you talk about."

"What is it?" Ginny asked. "I'm thinking of moving to Grimmauld Place soon," Harry said. "I'm going to have to clean it up, because that place is in no condition to live in. and if Ron and Hermione want to, they're going, too." Ginny looked a little uneasy, but she supported it. "As long as I get to visit you everyday." Harry nodded and added, "If your parents agree, you might be able to stay for a night or two." She raised her eyebrows and said, "I'll be safe from you raping me as long as I'm not 17, so I'd be alright with that." There was a little spite in what she said, but she smiled at him any way. Just then, the door burst open. A disgruntled Ron walked in the room, followed closely by a sheepish Hermione. "Did you tell Mum to knock before she walked in?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "She did, didn't she?"

"No. she opened the door and found us in a…compromising…position, and she started yelling at us. She told us off for doing foreplay when we're supposed to be packing. It wasn't even foreplay," Ron said. "Well, are you guys done packing?" Ginny asked. Hermione glared at her when she put a smug on her face. "As a matter of fact, we did. I can use magic, unlike someone I know." She knew it bothered Ginny that she couldn't use magic. That didn't stop Ginny, though. She used magic when it was absolutely necessary. "Screw you," Ginny said. Harry and Ron burst into laughter when they saw Hermione's face. After a few seconds, though, she started giggling. For the rest of the evening until dinner, the teenagers sat in Ginny's room talking and laughing.


	11. Question

Dinner was chaotic. Mrs. Weasley wanted the whole family there for the last night Ron and Hermione were there before the trip to Australia. Ron and Hermione both thought this was too much. "We're only going to be gone for 3 days. Everyone doesn't need to be here." 

When Hermione sat down, Harry said, "You told me you were going to Australia for 10 days. When was it cut a week short?"

"When the Ministry sent me a letter saying that they knew the exact location of my parents," Hermione said simply. 

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" Harry asked in a slightly icy voice. 

"You were a bit busy" she replied. 

"I was never busy," Harry said. Hermione gave him a look that seemed to say _Oh really_. He knew what she meant by being busy. "Anyway, I wasn't always with Ginny. You could've told any one of those _many_ times."

"One, there were not _many_ times. Two, you weren't the only one who was busy," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry made a face at her comment. "Ugh, that's the last thing I need to know, thanks."

"Not like that, you bloody arse," she snapped at him. Ginny, who was sitting right next to her, had heard her comment. "Hermione Granger, I didn't know you used such language."

"Shut up," Hermione said. Their conversation was cut short when Mrs. Weasley asked, "Did you show Ron and Hermione the letter yet, Harry?"

The letter had completely slipped Harry's mind. He hadn't given it a thought since Ron and Hermione came into Ginny' room. "No, not yet. I forgot about it."

"What letter's she talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I got a letter from Kingsley saying that he wants me to join the Aurors," Harry replied.

"Did you say yes?" Hermione asked.

"It's not official yet. I still have to send my reply. I'm guessing you guys want me to?"

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. "Good. I have to talk to you guys after dinner, okay?" Harry said. 

"Er, okay," Ron said. He glanced at Hermione, wondering if he should be worried or not. She discreetly shrugged her shoulders, and listened to the conversations around her.

When everyone finished dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up to Ron's room. Harry sat on the camp bed, while Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked. She and Ron seemed a little uneasy. They didn't know whether it was good or bad news that he wanted to talk about. "Well, I've been thinking about where I am going to live in the future. I'm probably going to live in Grimmauld Place. What do you guys think?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Harry," Hermione said. "When do you plan on moving there?"

"As soon as I clean and fix the place up. Kreacher will definitely help me, and I think Ginny will, too. Would I be right if I said you guys will help as well?" Ron and Hermione nodded eagerly. "Good. Now, once it gets all cleaned out, do you two want to live there?" Both of their faces lit up with joy. "Of course!" they both said. Harry was glad they were so excited. "When do we start cleaning?"

"I don't know. Probably Tuesday or something. I want you two to get some rest when you get back from Australia, but I want to start as soon as possible," Harry replied. 

"That's a good idea, Harry," Hermione said. "Well, I'm getting drowsy. I think it's time to go sleep. Good night, Harry."

Harry felt good. He had a job. He was going to have a place to live, as soon they cleaned it up. He was going to live with his best friends, and the girl ha loved, eventually. When he opened the door, Ginny was laying on the bed looking at a photo album. "What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a few pictures from before Percy went Hogwarts," she said. "We were so young then. We had no clue what was coming." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ginny said, "I miss him." Although she didn't specify what she was talking about, Harry knew what it was. "I miss Fred too, Ginny. We all do."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wish it's just some cruel joke, but I always know it's real. I'm surprised George is taking it so well. I thought he would have been a wreck."

"He knew that Fred wouldn't want him moping around. Well, I've got to get ready for bed. I'll be right back," Harry said. He picked up his pajamas and went out to the bathroom. He went to open the door, but he found that it was locked. He went to the bathroom by the front door, but that one was locked as well. He checked the bathroom just outside of Ron's room, and he found that _that_ one was locked, too. _What the hell. Is this some kind joke?_ Harry walked back down to Ginny's room. He would have to change in there. "All the bathrooms are occupied. I'm going to have to change in here," Harry announced. He knew Ginny wouldn't care. This is probably what she wanted. For one mad second, he thought she planned it, but he dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. That was just plain stupid. He took off his shirt and grabbed his pajama shirt. Ginny couldn't help but stare. The hair on his well-toned abs trailed down past the waistband on his pants. Harry saw Ginny staring and asked, "Do you like what you see?" he licked the tips of his index fingers and rubbed his nipples. Ginny laughed and threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?"

"For inappropriate behaviour in the presence of a minor. Now get your pants on, I want to go to sleep," Ginny said.

"How is me not getting my pants on stopping you going to sleep?" Harry inquired. Ginny glared at him. "Go fuck yourself, Harry," she said. Ginny reached over, grabbed his pants, and threw them at his head. "Such language, Weasley. Although," Harry said, "I do like a girl who talks dirty." He said it seductively, and he walked over and straddled her waist. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. With every second, the kiss grew more and more heated. Harry's tongue was at Ginny's lips, asking to gain entrance, and she quickly obliged. Ginny's hands were roaming south, and she expected Harry to stop and tell her no, but he only pushed himself onto her more. Her hands reached his fly and she unzipped it. Ginny was wondering why he wasn't saying anything. She wasn't complaining, but she still found it odd. Harry's pants were now at his knees. Ginny kept pushing them down until they were completely off. He was only in his boxers now, not having put his shirt on yet. She had her hands at the waistband of his boxers when Hermione came in, saying, "Can't you two stay off each other for more than two seconds?"


	12. The Beginning Of The End Of A Mess

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Happy Easter, everyone! I'm not too keen about the ending of this chapter, but I finished it at 2:37 AM, so that's my excuse. Well, here it is, Chapter 12!

"Yes, we can," Harry said. He got off Ginny and grabbed his clothes. Ginny was disappointed. She thought Harry had finally cracked. "Is there a reason you're here?" Ginny must've said that a little angrily, because Hermione looked at her with a face that said _What did I do?_ "I just came to get my book. Unlike you two, Ron and I spend our time to ourselves."

"I wasn't going to let anything happen," Harry said. Hermione walked out of the room, and Harry swore he heard her say 'sure'. he turned around and Ginny was glaring at him. "What?"

"What did you mean, you weren't going to let anything happen?" Ginny asked. "You let me take your pants off."

Harry sighed. "I let you do that because I was going to take them off anyway, so I figured I might as well let you have the pleasure." This didn't seem to make Ginny happy. "Then why didn't you stop me when I started at your boxers?"

"If you don't recall, Hermione walked in," Harry said. When Ginny scowled at him, he said, "Ah, come on. I told you before, nothing's going to happen until your 17." He walked over to the bed and laid down. "Really, I think it'll be worth the wait." This did not cheer Ginny up. She turned over and said, "Good night." Harry could tell the discussion was over because of her tone of voice. He sighed and went to sleep.

The weekend went by quicker than Harry thought. Ginny had forgiven Harry. She had also apologized to him(in a way that would make Mrs. Weasley furious). He and Ginny had also checked out Grimmauld Place to see what would have to be done. The place looked worse than Harry remembered it. He figured it was the Death Eaters that caused the mess. There were windows broken, there were holes in the walls, and there were bugs and rodents everywhere. "Ugh!" Harry exclaimed. There was a bat that had met a terrible end from what Harry did not know. ""I think we should start cleaning up a little today. Otherwise, I'm won't be able to live till I'm dead." Ginny nodded in agreement. "Wait, I can't use magic."

"We'll just say it was me. I can't do this by myself," Harry said. He didn't know why she just didn't do that in the first place. She did it other times. Harry pushed the thought aside and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at a nearby couch and said, "_Scourgify." _He sat down and beckoned Ginny over. "Where do you reckon we should start?"

"Why don't we start in the kitchen, in case we get hungry while cleaning. That way we won't have to go back home to get food," Ginny said. Harry agreed, and they went down to the kitchen. The place was filled with cobwebs and mice droppings. Harry was thankful he knew the Scouring Charm, because that was probably going to be the most useful. "How about I take this side and you that side. Deal?"

"Yeah, okay," Ginny replied. Harry walked over to his side of the kitchen. He made a mental note to ask Kreacher what the Death Eaters did to the place. He found an area with a lot of broken glass and wood. He pointed his wand at the pile and said, "_Reparo._" Some of the glass formed into a glass. Harry repeated this until all of the pile was gone. He looked at the glasses and noticed they were all dirty. He cleaned the newly repaired table at his right and put the glasses on it. "Gin, if you find any cups, bring them over and put them on this table." what she was doing. She nodded and went back to what she was doing. Harry pointed his wand at the floor and said, "_Scourgify._" Harry walked on the newly cleaned floor over to the sink. When he cleared the sink of all the cobwebs he summoned the table. Harry put all of the glasses in the sink and said, "_Auguamenti_." Then he conjured some soap and put in the water and made the glasses

wash themselves. "On second thought, just put them in the sink," Harry said. He walked back over to his side of the room. He charmed a broom to sweep the floor while he went through some of the cupboards. After about an hour and a half, Harry and Ginny went back to the Burrow. They both badly needed showers. Harry took the bathroom outside Ron's room, while Ginny took the one outside her room. When he got out of the shower, Ginny was already out. He dried himself magically got dressed. He decided he would get something to eat from the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Ginny getting something out of a cupboard. He walked up to her and said, "What are you doing?" She didn't hear him come into the kitchen, so she jumped when he started talking. "Damn it, Harry, don't do that. You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Harry already knew the answer, whether she wanted it or not. Harry knew she would want it though. He leaned forward and her. It was meant to be a quick, gentle kiss, but that didn't happen. As soon as his lips reached hers, she grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to her. Harry didn't mind, though. He pushed himself into her and he was starting to push her back back a little so that it was arched slightly. Her tongue was at his lips, asking to get in, and Harry quickly obliged. After a while, it became a tongue wrestling match. At that moment, someone walked into the kitchen and said, "That's not something I want to see just before I'm going to eat."


	13. What Happened?

Harry practically jumped off Ginny. He turned around to see who it was that interrupted them, and he saw George walking over to the counter to get a plate. Harry's stiffened body relaxed a tiny bit. He was glad it was George he saw and not one of her other brothers. He thought George was tolerable with his and Ginny's relationship more than anybody except Hermione. "Hi, George," Harry said. When George winked at him, he turned a deep shade of red. Both Ginny and George laughed when they saw him. "So, how have you two been? Pretty good, by the looks of things." Ginny glowered at him. "We've been fine, thanks," she said. "And we're not always on top of each other. Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"Maybe because you are," George said. Ginny hit him on the arm. "You better be careful about where you decide to eat each others faces. Bill and Percy wouldn't be as nonchalant about this as I am." He grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and took his plate of food. "Cheers!"

Harry turned to face Ginny. "That was embarrassing," he said.

"I know," Ginny said. "He's right, though. Bill and Percy and the rest of my brothers wouldn't have acted like that. They would've wanted to put a Hurling Hex on you."

"Thanks for the comforting thought," Harry said, which made Ginny look slightly sheepish. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Ginny said. "You want go for a walk?" Harry nodded and walked outside. "Is it me, or has it been warmer since the battle?" she asked.

"I've noticed, too. The atmosphere feels warmer. Not just literally, but more welcoming. It's like the Earth is celebrating," Harry said. It was true. There were birds chirping that Harry didn't hear last time he was at the Burrow, and the sun was shining very bright. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Ginny pulled him to the ground under a tree in the backyard until she said, "What happened?" This question confused Harry. "What happened when?"

"What happened after you left the wedding?" she asked.

"Oh." Harry wondered when she was going to ask this. He knew it as coming sooner or later. "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded and he went on. "This is going to take a while, but okay." Harry told her everything that happened when he was gone. He told her about the Deathly Hallows, the Horcruxes, why he walked to his death, seeing his parents and their friends. The only things he didn't tell Ginny about were Snape's memories and the things Dumbledore told him when he 'died'. Those were Snape's and Dumbledore's private information, and Harry didn't think it would be right for him to tell Ginny their business. When he finished, she just stared at him, dumbstruck. "You went through all of that?" asked Ginny. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew Harry had been through a lot of trouble, but she didn't think there were so many near death experiences. When he nodded, she let out a long breath. Neither of them said anything until Harry looked at his watch. "It's probably time for dinner. We'd better get back," he said, and they walked back to the Burrow while watching the sun set.


	14. Teddy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the extremely long wait. And on top of it, this is extremely short. But, I am working on the new chapter right now. Okay, not _now_, but as soon as I post this. Baseball season has started, so I'm a little hectic trying to get everything into my schedule. Well, here you go, Chapter... Well, i've lost count, but anyway...

Harry got up early the next day. Ron and Hermione were coming back with a portkey at 8:45, and he wanted to be ready when they arrived. Even though they were only gone three days and he had a good time with Ginny, he missed his two best friends. Harry was dressed and downstairs at 8:03. The only other person downstairs was Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning, dear. You're up early. Did you sleep alright?" her suddenly had a look of worry. "No, I slept fine. I just want to be up when Ron and Hermione get back," Harry said. He could smell a wonderful scent coming from the stove. "What are you making?"

"I'm making a big welcome home breakfast for Ron and Hermione. I told them not to eat anything when they came back," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry didn't think she needed to go through all of this trouble. They were only gone for three days. He was sure Ron and Hermione would think the same thing. But then he thought about it more, and he supposed it was to make up for the year they were gone. It was probably partly for him, too. Since he wasn't going to get any food, he didn't think there was any point in staying in the kitchen. He was just about to take a walk when he got an idea. "Mrs. Weasley, I'll be right back. I have to do something."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused, but she said, "Okay, dear. Try to be back by 8:40."

"Will do," Harry replied. He turned on the spot and arrived at a place he had seen only once before, 10 months previously. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened instantly to reveal an exhausted looking Andromeda Tonks. "Hello, Harry. I saw you walk up to the door. Come in, come in."

Even though she had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law, she had the place looking more welcoming than it had the last time he was here. He could see Teddy sitting at the table in the kitchen. "How have you been?" Harry asked, still looking at Teddy. "Oh, I've been alright. I don't know what condition I'd be in if Nymphadora didn't have him," Andromeda said. "He's been keeping me too busy to think about anything."

"Actually, that's why I came over here. I was wondering if I could take Teddy for a while. I want to get to know him," Harry said. Her face lit up ever so slightly when he said this. "Oh, yes, that would be wonderful. I haven't had any free time since… Well, I think it would make Teddy very happy. I'll go get him for you." A little while later, Andromeda came back carrying Teddy and a fake wand. "Here you go. I usually just conjure the diapers and things like that. If he starts to get restless, give him this fake wand. He loves when it changes its shape." She handed Harry the baby and the fake wand bid him farewell. "If he gets to be too much trouble, just bring him back here." Harry turned and walked out the door. When he looked down at Teddy, he silently vowed that he would be the godfather Sirius never had the chance to be. He turned on the spot and arrived in front of the Burrow.


End file.
